Daughter of a General
by lightcaster12
Summary: The daughter of Alister Azimuth finally meets her father after three years. And Alister promises to protect her and Amanda as long as he shall live and care for them


The story is about a young girl named Audreya Carlie Azimuth she is three years old and does not know any information of her father see what happens in _"Daughter of a General" _

* * *

Chapter 1: A New child

A brown Lombax, was laying in a hospital bed holding a pink bundle very tired,sore, but very happy the small baby was very beautiful that she was holding White fur, dark red stripes, beautiful red hair with a black highlight, sparkling blue eye's that dazzled and the baby had a beautiful genuine smile like Amanda. Amanda named her daughter Audreya Carlie Azimuth but even though Amanda was happy she had a baby she was indeed very sad that her husband Alister Azimuth would be here, but it was confirmed that nine months ago Alister died in a explosion of a Space station on a mission with Ratchet and his brother in law Ian.

Amanda cried tears, but smiled as she was watching her daughter coo. Amanda kissed Audreya on the cheek and whispers" I know your daddy is still alive, I promise that someday you will meet him my little one"Amanda then snuggled her daughter hoping that if Alister really is alive, she then say Ratchet come in" Yes Ratchet?"Amanda said,

"Um Alexis, wanted me to check up on you to see how your doing"

"I'm...I'm fine Ratchet..."

"Okay just check-"Ratchet then noticed that Amanda was sobbing Tears now and hugged her" I-I want him back Ratchet I want him back..."She cried, Ratchet felt sorry for her" I know you do Amanda but...me Ian,and Clank are still looking for him to see if he isn't dead"Amanda just continued crying and crying.

Meanwhile~

A white lombax was seen, trying to get out of ruble which he did it was Alister Azimuth who landed on a dark,cold, and wet planet he had a bunch of bruises,scars, and a huge cut on his arm ever since he crashed landed on the planet when the space station self-destructed. All Alister could think about was Amanda was she okay. Alister had no success of getting off the planet for the past nine months and he will not stop trying even it will kill him to get back to her.

Three years later~

Audreya was now three years old crying as she hid in a closet in her home. Amanda finally found her" Aw baby what's wrong"She said as she crouched down to her and Audreya was sobbing even more" Everyone makes fun of me because I'm a lombax and that I would be better off dead! and that I don't have a daddy..."Amanda's eye's widen till she heard her daughter speak again"Mommy...do I have a daddy?"The young one said.

"Yes...yes you do sweetie"

"Then why doesn't he live with us Moma"Amanda's eye's saddened" Because he...he...died during a mission"This made Audreya cry even more she really wanted a father so badly she would give up everything for it"W-what's his name...?"Amanda sighed" Alister Azimuth"

"What was he like mommy"Amanda then smiled"Your father, was very stubborn like you,but when he was around me he had this sweet side of him, and...your father was caring, and loving and sometimes funny he was a good man and General and...I know that he would've loved to see you sweetie"Amanda said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek, and Audreya giggled"Did he know about me"Her mother's ears lowered" No... he didn't sweetie, I didn't have a chance to tell him that I was pregnant with you, but he would have been extremely happy about you"Amanda looked at the clock which it was 7:00 p.m." You know sweetie how about we watch a movie and have some coco okay"Audreya smiled and got picked up by her mother. Plus Amanda's birthday was next week but Amanda didn't care she just wanted to spend every minute with her daughter.

Meanwhile Alister finally found a ship and got super excited he was finally gonna get off the dreadful planet after three long years, The white lombax then ran to the ship, but stopped he then noticed that the ship was very very familiar to him_"Apehlion?"_Alister thought and then he realized it Ratchet was here. He was finally gonna go him and see Amanda after three long years and then he heard someone behind him"Alister!?"Alister then turned around and saw Ratchet" Holy Crow! your Alive!"Ratchet was so shocked

After when Alister explained every detail , Ratchet was super happy he then realized should he tell Alister about Amanda and Audreya but got a great idea. Ratchet told Alister that Amanda's birthday was next week and that "Alister" should be Amanda's Birthday present. Alister thought it was a swell idea and agreed as the day's past Alister got more and more excited to see Amanda.

The next week, Amanda was asleep in bed with Audreya in her arms. She then woke up at the sleeping face of her three year old daughter and smiled at her and kissed Audreya on the cheek. Amanda decided to make breakfast for both of them and quietly got out of bed. She then smelled Bacon and egg's? her favorite breakfast the breakfast that Alister made every morning for her she then thought that maybe Ian,Ratchet, or Clank or even Talwyn were trying to cheer her up since it's her birthday.

Amanda shrugged it off and saw the breakfast and licked her lip's, but she wanted to make breakfast for Audreya real quick, so she got out some pancake batter and toast. till she felt arm's around her waist from behind and felt a shudder up her spine she then got out a frying pan and hit the person straight in the face" SON OF A QWARK!"She then dropped the pan in shock, as she realized who it was.

It was Alister...

* * *

Yay Cliffhanger :D


End file.
